


The Right One

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Choking, M/M, Master/Slave, Reader-Insert, Smut, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sam makes y/n realize he is the better Winchester





	The Right One

“Oh god, yea! Fuck, Dean. Keep going. Get right in there”, y/n moaned. 

For the past few weeks, he hadn’t been able to get himself off. 

While Dean had absolutely no shame and slept with whatever bar skank he could, y/n found it slightly more difficult to get a guy.

Firstly, they were in Kansas. 

While there were gay men around, y/n was slightly frightened to go and check these places out, thinking he might get attacked or something. 

Then there was the fact that he had his eyes on a certain green eyed hunter.

He’d been completely attracted to Dean the second he lay eyes on the hunter.

While both brothers were hot as all hell, as was the cute angel, with his damn blue eyes and adorable innocence, it was Dean that got him hard all the time.

The way his hair was pushed up. 

The way his eyes shined.

The way he licked them goddamn lips constantly. 

Y/n just wanted to push Dean onto one of the desks in the library and ride that cock straight into oblivion. 

But he knew he had no chance with him. 

So this would have to do.

Y/n was currently sat on his bed, completely naked. 

One hand was being used to stroke his hard cock furiously, while the other was inside his ass, three fingers deep, pressing and stretching, trying desperately to hit his prostate. 

Unfortunately for y/n, he always had difficulties with this.

With a dildo or an actual dick in him, he was perfect.

He could move and angle himself so the cock would constantly press against his prostate. 

None of them had managed to give an orgasm purely from stimulating that spot, but he still felt good. 

But he could never do it with his fingers. He just couldn’t reach and apply the pressure he needed.

He kept playing with his cock, fingers trying desperately to get deeper and deeper and hit that spot.

Sam had just arrived from his morning run. 

He felt gross. 

He hadn’t had a shower in two days, thanks to the damn bunker and it’s shitty pipes. 

Dean had been having showers at motels he could get a room in, while y/n often went out and drove to the next town over to go swimming, anything that would clean him. 

Sam, however, hadn’t ventured too far. 

He was either cooped up in the library, or he was in the surrounding town. 

He couldn’t be bothered going to a motel and paying, just for a shower.

Walking through the bunker, sweat still dripping from his head down his body, he stopped when he heard the muffled moans of y/n through his door. 

Sam immediately knew what was happening in that room. 

He knew those sounds, having secretly listened to them whenever he could.

Sam wasn’t a stalker or anything. 

But y/n had this weird pull. 

Sam never thought he could ever have feelings for a guy, but then y/n showed up, with his stupidly perfect hair and gorgeously shiny eyes. 

He was sweet and kind, yet still strong. 

But most of all was the way he was he would moan.

Sam caught him one day wanking and that’s when it all started. 

He started staring at y/n. 

Wanting to just catch a sight of the way he licked his lips constantly, the way he pushed his hair back when he got frustrated, the way he would smile at things non stop.

As Sam was imagining the way y/n was probably spread on the bed, he heard the one word that made his blood boil.

“Deean”, an airy whisper moaned.

Sam burst into the room at that point, y/n looking up, eyes widening at the fact Sam had just come into his room while he was stark naked.

“Where the fuck is he?” Sam shouted, ready to beat the crap out of Dean.

“Wh-where’s who?” y/n asked, scrambling to get the blanket to cover his body, his cock still completely hard.

“Dean. I heard you moaning his name. Where the fuck did he go?” 

Sam began looking under the bed and in the closet. 

When he saw Dean was nowhere in the room, he put the pieces together.

“You were getting off to Dean, weren’t you?” he asked, turning to y/n, slightly disgusted, but mostly furious.

Y/n had no idea how to respond. 

Was he supposed to deny it? 

It was obvious Sam had heard him. 

So he just stayed in the bed, covering his still rock hard cock, and just wished that Sam would leave soon.

Sam was so pissed, until his eyes landed on that little tent that was being formed. 

He realized y/n was still hard. 

Looking into the man’s eyes, Sam realized y/n enjoyed this. 

It turned him on, being caught. 

Even if he was embarrassed. 

Sam knew what he needed to do. He’d make y/n his.

“Tell me something, y/n. Who’s the one who stays up talking to you all night?” he asked, inching closer to the end of the bed.

“You, Sammy”.

“Who stitches you up after hunts?”

“You, Sammy”.

“Who knows what your favourite food is? Who knows how you like your tea? Who knows everything about you?”

“You, Sammy”.

Sam’s eyes had turned pure black with lust, his dick was twitching already.

“Who do you want to fuck you till you can’t walk?” he asked, his tall body now stood at the edge of the bed.

“You, Sammy”, y/n replied instinctively. 

He couldn’t stop himself. 

He always found Sam attractive, no one could deny that. 

But the way Sam was talking, it turned him on like nothing else had.

“Well, then. I will. Come over here, baby”, Sam said, his sweet gentle voice being laced with undertones of lust and want.

Y/n crawled to the end of the bed, his cock now on show, painfully hard and dripping precum onto the bed sheets. 

He stopped in front of Sam, awaiting instructions.

“Ahhh, a bottom are we. Good, baby, because you’re going to do everything I ask. Is that understood?”

Y/n nodded, wanting desperately to grab a hold of his dick, but he knew he couldn’t. 

Sam was clearly a dom top, even if he’d never been with a guy. 

Y/n knew he had to wait.

Y/n took in the man in front of him, hair wet and sweaty, sticking to his face, the tank top and shorts soaked through and clinging to his body. 

Y/n could see the sweat drops rolling down Sam’s arms. 

It probably hadn’t even been five minutes since Sam had finished his run.

“Take my shorts off. Boxers too!” Sam demanded, his voice deeper than y/n had ever heard before. 

Y/n immediately complied, shifting onto his knees, pushing the boxers down. 

His face was close and as soon as the articles of clothing hit the ground, Sam’s impossibly huge cock on show, the stench hit y/n.

Two days of no showering and an hour run, y/n could smell the B.O. and the cheesy balls. 

He would have usually gagged, the stench being disgusting, but on Sam, it was heavenly. 

Leaning forward, he buried his nose in Sam’s bushy pubes and inhaled, the smell invading his senses.

He decided he needed a taste, his tongue making contact with the sweat covered hairy balls, the salty tangy taste being gross, but y/n couldn’t get enough. 

He sucked, a testicle being pulled into his mouth, his tongue laving over it, rolling it around. 

Sam tilted his head back in pleasure, the feeling of y/n’s wet mouth surrounding his balls was perfection.

Sam pulled his sack out of y/n’s mouth and grabbed him by his hair. 

He latched his mouth onto y/n’s, immediately thrusting his wet tongue into the man’s mouth and feeling around, trying to memorise every bump and ridge. 

Y/n moaned into the kiss, the feeling of Sam’s hands in his hair, the feel of his beautiful tongue and lips, the way Sam’s teeth clashed with his own. 

This was so right.

Y/n eventually pulled back, needing something more.

“I need you, Sammy”, he whispered, breathless and desperate.

Sam chuckled, his head shaking and looked to y/n. 

“You have me. But, it’s master from now on. You understand?”

Y/n had never been all that kinky. He was used to plain old vanilla sex. But something about the way Sam was looking at him, like he was everything he ever wanted in life, it made y/n lose all sense and inhibitions. 

He would do whatever Sam wanted.

“Yes, master”, he replied compliantly. 

Sam felt his cock grow impossibly harder. Having y/n at his mercy was one of the things he had been dreaming of for over a year now. 

Now he finally had it and he was gonna make damn sure he enjoyed it.

Sam threw his tank top off, revealing his sweaty muscular tanned body, slightly hairy, yet perfect. 

He pushed y/n back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. 

Y/n revelled in the feeling, Sam’s beautiful body sticking to his due to the sweat, his odour filling y/n’s nose, making him crazy with want.

“You want me to open you up, hmm? Want to be my good little slave? Want me to fuck you? Cum in you?”

“Yes please, master”, y/n mewled, desperate to have Sam’s huge cock in him. 

He wasn’t sure it would fit. 

He’d never seen a dick this big before. 

But they could have a whole lot of fun trying to get it in.

Sam made his way to y/n’s ass, licking at the hole and immediately getting to work. 

He scissored and stretched, adding one, then two, then three fingers, his spit being the only lube available. 

Y/n’s hand flew to grip Sam’s long brown hair when the Winchester curled his finger, immediately getting dampened by the sweat.

“Shit, Sam. Oh my god! Ri-right there”M y/n squealed. 

Sam ate y/n’s ass, his sweat trickling down his head and dropping of his nose, landing on y/n’s perfect hole. 

Sam continued eating the best thing he’d ever tasted, his sweat mixing into the taste.

He continued this for a few minutes, loving the moans that were being forced out of y/n, the way he was tugging at his hair, pushing his face deeper into the perfect ass.

“I think I’ve opened you up enough. I’m gonna fuck you good now. Understood, slave?”

Y/n nodded, getting a smack on his ass cheek.

“You answer me with words. Is that understood?!” he shouted

“Ye-yes master”, y/n stuttered, so turned on by this. 

He was used to the soft, caring side of Sam he always saw. 

This new dominant, hungry animal in front of him was something y/n could get used to.

Sam settled, sitting on his knees, his tip pressed against y/n’s hole, the heat being a thing of perfection. 

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back, his hand being soaked in the sweat that was still dripping. 

Rubbing his cock, he lubed up his gorgeous swollen dick with his sweat and spit and immediately thrust in hard.

“Holy shit”, y/n screamed, eyes rolling back, his ass being stretched more than ever, the feeling of the big cock inside him being perfect. 

Looking down, he realized Sam hadn’t even gotten himself fully in. 

There was at least three inches left. 

Y/n wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pulled him in, the remaining few inches sliding in.

“God, you feel so good”, Sam groaned, snapping his hips, screams falling out of y/n’s mouth. 

“Yea. You like that, don’t you? Like being my good cock slut. Love the way my big fat cock feels, don’t you?”

Y/n nodded rapidly, forgetting his orders, prompting Sam to smack his ass again.

“Sorry, master. Yes, master. You feel so good in me. Harder, please”, y/n begged, becoming a needy mess at the feel of Sam inside him.

Sam happily obliged, fucking y/n harder than he had ever been before, knowing y/n would be aching in a few hours.

“Master, just a little more the left”. 

Sam shifted, wanting to please not only himself, but y/n as well.

“No, just a little up”, Sam shifted again. 

“Right, this time”.

“Fuck’s sake! Just get on top and ride me, will you!” Sam demanded, sick of having to move constantly. 

He flipped them over, his cock still inside y/n, as he lay down, his arms behind his head as y/n settled, his own arms on Sam’s thighs, his body leaning back as he rotated his hips, swirling Sam’s cock inside him, letting it brush against his prostate immediately.

“You feel so good, master. I’ve never had anything like this before”, y/n moaned, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. 

Sam just stared at the beauty in front of him. 

Y/n’s naked body, his cock at attention, body slick with his own, but mostly Sam’s sweat, his eyelids fluttering with pleasure. 

Sam had never had this kind of connection before. Not even with Jess.

He thrust his hips upwards as y/n was rotating, hitting the prostate harder than y/n had ever experienced before, yelping at the sudden pleasure.

“Keep doing that”.

Sam began thrusting hard into y/n, who cried out in pleasure, his hands now on Sam’s chest, trying to keep himself up. 

He failed after a while, laying his head down, burying it into Sam’s neck, inhaling his pure musky stench and placing a few kisses along his throat, licking at the Adam’s apple. 

Sam groaned at the feeling, y/n’s tongue feeling the vibrations.

“Get off, quickly”, Sam ordered.

Y/n rushed off, Sam shuffling up the bed and sitting against the headboard.

“Get back on, back against my chest”.

Y/n climbed back on, now facing the door and slid back down, Sam’s cock slipping in perfectly, his back sticking to Sam’s sweaty chest. 

Sam began fucking him hard and fast, eventually wrapping his hands around y/n’s neck and squeezing slightly.

“You like that? You’re gonna be able to feel my cock so good inside you now. Feel the veins, the way it heats up for you. The way my cum’s gonna pump into you. You wanna feel that, right?”

Y/n nodded, a small yes being squeezed out. 

As Sam kept fucking into him, he could feel all of the tall man’s cock. 

The vein on the underside, the tip of his cock brushing against his prostate, the warmth of it. 

He could feel the slit against him, he could feel Sam’s cock pulsing, knowing he was about to unload into him.

“Shit, baby. I’m gonna cum soon. Gonna paint that hole white, gonna fill you up with my babies. Want that? Wanna be full, have my babies growing in you?”

Y/n was wondering what the fuck was up. 

He was a dude. 

He heard of breeding kinks and pregnancy kinks, but he was a dude. 

How the hell was he supposed to get pregnant, even if it was just a kink? 

But at the same time, he gave into the lust, wanting to make Sam happy.

“Yes, master. Fill me up. I wanna have all your babies”, he choked out. 

He had no idea what he was saying. 

Sam just made him feel things, made him give into everything.

Sam pounded, getting closer and closer, hitting y/n’s prostate so hard, the pressure exploded, y/n cumming harder than he ever had before, the choking prolonging his orgasm. 

The contracting of his hole squeezed Sam’s cock, causing his own cum to shoot out, rope after rope filling y/n’s hole.

“Fuck, y/n! I love you so much”, he yelled as he bit into y/n’s neck slightly, leaving clear teeth indentation.

Both men came down from their highs, y/n eventually lifting himself off Sam’s cock, a gush of cum running out and onto Sam’s stomach and pubes. 

He moved to the side of Sam and decided he wouldn’t waste a drop. 

Leaning his face down, he sucked up the cum, the taste of Sam’s pubes and salty thick cum covering every taste bud.

“Damn, y/n, that was so amazing”, the older hunter said as y/n lay beside him. 

Sam realized what he said as he came, wondering if y/n had heard, praying he was too lost in the pleasure to have heard him.

After a minute of lying there, trying to get their breathing back to normal, y/n turned to Sam, laying his head on the man’s chest. 

He placed a kiss on Sam’s neck, snuggling into him.

“I love you too, Sammy”, he whispered, before closing his eyes.

He had no idea why he never realized this before. 

Sam was the one that was always there for him. 

Dean was hot as hell. 

But Sam was perfect. 

Y/n realized he had been in love with Sam all along. He just never knew until now.

“By the way, I really think you need to come with me to the pool tomorrow. You stink”, y/n giggled, his face being way too close to Sam’s armpits, the smell being really gross now that he was no longer horny and the hormones weren’t clouding his mind.

“Only if you come with me”.

“I’ll always be with you Sam. Forever”, he said, falling asleep quickly, Sam staring at the man he loved, for a while, before falling asleep himself, content to finally be with y/n. 


End file.
